


In Shadows

by Stoneinthewater



Series: 殊途同归 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 西里斯在朦胧中被翻了过来，两片嘴唇直接压上了他的，用一个夹杂着碰撞和撕咬的吻将他从迷糊拽入清醒。





	In Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> 1.小天狼星•布莱克×阿米莉亚•博恩斯，PWP注意；  
> 2.我也不知道怎么概括，总之就是有点病，有点暴力；  
> 3.Hurt/Comfort向，大概。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

西里斯在朦胧中被翻了过来，两片嘴唇直接压上了他的，用一个夹杂着碰撞和撕咬的吻将他从迷糊拽入清醒。这是进入冬季后布莱克大宅里一个普通的日子，他用纵横填字游戏打发时光，灌下过多的威士忌，然后在黄昏刚降临时就和衣昏睡在了房间里。从窗帘缝透进来的微弱阳光来看他并没有睡多久，正常情况下阿米莉亚还会加一两个小时的班，而且两人分开后她没有抱怨他口中走味的酒，不是好现象。

在他迟缓的头脑完成这一系列评估的同时，阿米莉亚已经熟门熟路地将他剥得只剩内裤，嘴巴挪到他脖子上忙活着，于是他在能提出任何问题之前就不明不白地硬了。

有时西里斯会感到好奇，在最初那段烦心和有趣兼具的试探阶段过去后，阿米莉亚是否对所有床伴都是这样：直接，粗暴，急切得近乎不耐烦。她对红酒、巧克力、漫长前戏等等关于浪漫情调的东西全无兴趣，就好像情欲只是某种困扰她的、引人分心的生理弱点，若非如此她绝不会在任何一张床上浪费时间。奇怪的是，在阿米莉亚生活中扮演一根会自己动和清理现场的按摩棒这件事并不令他感觉屈辱，这不仅关乎某种浅薄的“被需要”的甜蜜（考虑到他的现状，这很珍贵），也涉及一些他不怎么深思的层面。他于是转而去思考一个被困在最痛恨地方的通缉犯与事业正青云直上的法律事务司司长——大概是个关于他们关系的不客气隐喻。

“你不专心。”阿米莉亚没什么情绪地说，握着他的老二，后者顶端渗出的液体就像虚弱的反驳。

哦，我可不是那个高潮还没过就已经盯住好几十个要去的地方的人，西里斯想。不过当下他看不见她的眼睛，于是轻笑了一声，凑过去想返还一个带着歉意的吻，被躲开了。

“现在不要，西里斯。”

这次，阿米莉亚的声线中透露出更多黑暗压抑的东西，于是西里斯了解到这是那种日子：她需要一个封闭无光的房间，一个男人，和——

他以情色而冷酷的方式顺着面颊抚开她的头发，这是个预告，也是为了确保他不会在黑暗中造成什么不必要的伤害。接着快如闪电地，他狠狠扇了她一巴掌，打得她的头往一边甩去，几乎要撞在他腿上。

“你以为你有资格提要求？”他轻蔑地说，“婊子。”

阿米莉亚在本能驱使下瑟缩，但她迎向他的手，任由他的手指再次插进自己发间，牢牢抓住。西里斯用了一点力气，她被拉过去，耳朵贴住他的嘴唇，头发蹭在他脖子上。

“你是我的。”他说，呼吸急促，“明白吗？”

阿米莉亚轻轻战栗，突然猛地一挣，在他松开之前就将他的手甩到一边，那肯定带来了相当的疼痛。

“试试看啊。”她听上去几乎在微笑，于是西里斯反手又给了她一下，用力将她面朝下按在床上。

而后他不紧不慢地下床，压住她后颈的手随着他的动作移动，隔着她还没完全脱掉的套装一节一节按过她的脊骨，感到她的呼吸在自己掌下起伏。阿米莉亚的下半身在床沿外，膝盖着地，他俯身压上去，使他们由颈至胯紧密相贴，并确保她臀部能感受到他下身的硬热。那只手已经向下探进她的长裤，他的另一只手绕到她的咽喉，迫使她的头向后扬起。阿米莉亚挣扎着抓住床单，颈上血管飞速搏动。

“告诉我。”他命令道，“这次你做了什么？”

没有回答，他加了半分力气，一声哽咽自阿米莉亚紧咬的牙关间逃脱。她仍然拒绝开口，反而沉下腰，臀部轻轻磨擦他的勃起。她的拉链早就解开了，他于是顺应这挑衅与邀请，将她的长裤与内裤一并拉下，顶入她的腿间，在那块柔软的皮肤来回蹭动。阿米莉亚勉强吸进一小口空气，她并不十分湿润，也许是精疲力竭而难以兴奋，需要这场性事的不是她的身体。西里斯想象着一小时前阿米莉亚的样子：连续加了几周的班，原本笔挺的工作服满是褶皱，完全彻底地累垮了。她该洗个长长的热水澡，回家睡觉，甚或在办公室里闭会儿眼睛也好，然而下班时间刚过，她便冲进这所满是霉味与尘土的大宅，向一个颓废邋遢的男人寻求惩罚。

“腿分开些。”西里斯说。

阿米莉亚照做了，她的脸半陷进被子里，断断续续地呼唤他的名字，触摸他把持她颈项的手指。

“西里斯……”

他捕获她的两只手腕，按在她头颅前方，将她完全禁锢在身下，接着一寸寸地进入。她体内与外部一样紧绷，吐息因疼痛而破碎颤抖。他竭力保持着克制，以缓慢的节奏贯穿她，抽出，再次贯穿。这场拉锯持续了很久，直到温暖的液体逐渐渗入他们之间，而后阿米莉亚的身体崩垮下来，从喉底逸出一个泣音。

她仍旧没有开口，有时候她会的，告诉他自己又辜负了什么，她没能阻止一个无辜者被多数票处以重刑，失败的任务与人命，或是一个人渣成功逃出法网，又一桩案件被归入陈档未能昭雪……还有的时候，漫长消磨中的最后一根稻草，第无数次企图相信又失望，每一天无用的据理力争，又或者只是一道裂开的旧伤，她无话可说，仅仅是来到他面前，请求一场包含疼痛的性爱，请求逼迫和拷问，请求某人接过她身外的一切，命令她记起自己为何出发。但凡她索求，他便给予，尽管他从不认为她该承受更多，他渴望的从来只是拥她入怀，告诉她被她负在肩头的重量足以令任何人喘不过气，将它们卸下的闪念绝不可鄙。与阿米莉亚相对时这些念头总是在他的胸腔翻涌，就如他在她眼中看到的未竟之语，他们从未出口却心知肚明，而所有那些用喘息和呻吟道出的真相也与词句表达的同样。

终于，阿米莉亚放荡地摇动臀部，催促他动作，于是西里斯放纵了自己。他稍稍从她身上直起身，双手抓住她的胯部发起冲刺，令他们的下体撞击出响亮的声音；阿米莉亚哭喊着迎合，被放开的双手却仍交叠于前方，像是被铁钉钉在原处。最终所有的声响混为模糊淫靡的背景，阿米莉亚痉挛地弓起背，她的高潮静默而激烈，使他记起曾在阿兹卡班穿透他投向未知所在的目光。西里斯想着那双眼释放，倒在她身上，胳膊伸进她的躯体和床单之间，形成一个拥抱。

过了一会，阿米莉亚轻轻动了一下，松开紧绞的双手。西里斯从她体内退出，翻身下来，设法将他俩都弄到了床上。他用来伤害她的那只手还在微微颤抖，阿米莉亚抓住它，一个指节接着一个指节，一根手指接着一根手指，近乎虔诚地吻过去。

西里斯叹了口气。

“好些了？”

“你呢？”

“我就当你是在说‘完全好了’。”他因这反问微笑起来，“那么，今晚还回去工作吗？”

出乎他的预料，阿米莉亚迟疑了。

“我没问题，倒不是说我会停止抱怨这个……但你知道我的。”他说，阿米莉亚的指腹划过他几天没剃的胡茬，触摸他的微笑。“我女朋友是阿米莉亚•博恩斯，我对此适应良好。”

“我……不知道。”阿米莉亚承认道，“我不觉得我想去。”

“那我就更没有异议了。”

“有的时候会这样的，每隔一阵子……我只是需要一点时间。”阿米莉亚辩解似地说，“我想……和你呆一会儿。”

西里斯闭上眼睛，对抗突如其来的心碎。

“在这件事上，你永远不需要征求我的同意。”他说，然后嘶嘶地吸气，阿米莉亚摸到他的乳头，不是很温柔地拧了一把。

“是吗？”她听起来几乎完全是她了。

“好吧，如果你说的是包括耳光、辱骂和很多很多噪音的那种‘待一会儿’，我得考虑一下。”西里斯拖着长腔，“鉴于这个可怜的中年男人现在头晕脑胀，腰酸背痛……”

阿米莉亚玩闹地扯过被子盖住他的脸，西里斯笑了几声，挪动着钻出来。她随手将脱下的衣服丢到一边，不客气地征用了他的一条上臂做枕头，平稳的呼吸抚过他的颈侧。于是酒意裹挟着困意很快卷土重来，攻陷了西里斯的意识。

入睡前，他感觉到阿米莉亚手掌的轨迹横过胸膛，最终栖在他的肩膀。就像一个伤痕累累的孩子找到了另一个。

（全文完）


End file.
